Tú eres mí luz
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Based on You are my sunshine. The fights were never this bad, Lovino never thought he would lose his sunshine. However is too late? Past Spamano and mentions of Belgium and Spain. Human names used. Drinking and poping of pills mentions. Charater death? One shot for now may become two shot.
1. Chapter 1

"_Antonio shut the fuck up!" I yelled. _

_We had gone at this fight for at least the last ten minutes. It was started by another smart ass comment from him about me being nicer like my perfect brother. We have been fighting a lot for weeks now, leaving tensions high, and we were always ready to snap at each other until one of us caved in and broke down. _

"_Lovi stop cursing." He said, with the nonexistent smile that was always there. _

"_Fuck you I quite. You are such a fucking moron why did I bother with being with you and staying with you this whole time, you asshole." With that I turned preparing to leave. _

"_Fine, go then Lovino. Thank you actually now I can get Feli. I hate you too." He said spitefully as my back was faced away. Holding back tears I slammed the door behind me. I needed away from him, Feli, and everyone else, so I went down to my old abandoned house in Southern Italy that only Feli knew about, though he was sure to forget it. Just like everyone forgot about me. _

As I played the memory once again I gulped back more of the Jack Daniels whisky. I usually would not touch this shit, but I needed something strong to block him out, to block them all out. I hid in the closet of the guest bedroom, so that when people (Feli) knocked on my door weekly, begging me to come out, I couldn't hear them. I haven't heard him yet this week, so I was unsure of what was to come.

He usually came on Thursdays but I'm not sure what day it is. I decided that my best option was to hide and stay here, as to lying on the bed. Tipping back more whiskey, I grabbed my pill bottle and counted out my five pills for my headache. They seemed to look like I had ten* but I shrugged it off and let them mix with the alcohol in my system.

Groaning I heard a heavy clash of thunder**, from the crack in my door I saw the lighting bighting my room outside. Curling up I thought of Antonio, thunderstorms always make me think of him, and the way he would comfort me when the storms arose. How he would tell me that the thunderstorms were a good thing that I should be happy for they cause the plants to grow so I will have tomatoes.

He could never anything it seemed, well except for me. Bad weather, he would figure out how it was great. He made the gray skies seem lighter for me. That was one the reasons I fell for him. How I stupidly fell in love with him believing him, when he said he loved me back.

All those dreams that I believed would happen, that had never happened in my life, were now shattered. He loved me no more, he was with Bella, at least according to Facebook and my brother, that was two weeks ago (or was it longer) that I found it out. I broke my laptop when I found out smashing it and leaving it in my corner. Hearing that news killed me, knowing that my sunshine was gone and never to return to me again. I knew she would make him happy; he would never leave her for me.

Drinking more, my hand started to shake as another loud crash of thunder rang***. That one was the loudest so far tonight, it scared me and I let out a small whimper as I felt light headed. Singing you are my sunshine to myself, just as Antonio had always done for me I cried. Something wasn't right, and I was starting to wonder what was happening to me. The room was spinning and my vision was burly.

Sudden light entered and I squinted to see figure out what was going on. What was in front of me though made me laugh, I knew that body and face anywhere, Antonio. Going my hallucination, assuming it was simply another dream. Hoping I would not wake from this dream I smiled, and opened my mouth to say the words I ever could to my real Antonio.

"Antonio I'm so sorry it was my fault. Ti amo." With that I closed my eyes as he held me in his arms.

I could feel his warmth, his jaw moving against my shoulder. I couldn't hear anything he was saying and my vision and nearly all darkened. I tried to move my jaw to ask him what he said but I couldn't move it, I couldn't focus on the Spaniard in front of me. I was losing feeling in my body and he kept talking, well I was still unsure of everything. Closing my eyes I let the darkness take over me and he moved me into his arms and stood up.

_***He took 10 he assumed his vision had doubled them… it did not. **_

_****This is the sound of Antonio breaking in front door.**_

_*****This is the door being opened up in the bedroom Lovi is in.**_

_**So this is based off of You Are My Sunshine, obviously. I'm unsure of an ending for this. We could end it here or I could put up the second part that I vaguely have written. You guys choose I'm cool either way but I do love this story and hope you guys will as well. I'll be writing a New Year story as I have done for the past two years. One year it was South Park and Damien X Pip however last year was Hetalia Fruk. I'm leaving the chose on my profile for you guys to vote and it will be out on New Year's Eve at midnight as it has every year. I enjoy writing them and I hope you guys give some great input. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking I heard a loud high beeping, that remained the same in tempo. My stomach hurt, and as I opened my eyes I noticed there were tubes in my arms and stomach. My surroundings were that of a hospital, and I was in a gown. I noticed a person lying on my upper chest. The person's head was covered in curly unbrushed chocolate locks hiding most of their face. The small amount that I could see showed tan skin. I knew immediately who was lying on me, the real question was why. Looking around I saw my bother outside the room talking with a doctor his potato fucker holding him close while he cried.

'What was wrong with him?' I thought briefly. Closing my eyes again I sighed. 'What the hell? What's going on? Why am I lying here like this?' I wondered hearing footsteps enter the room. Three sets all stopped and I kept my eyes closed not ready to face my brother, and the other bastards here.

"Mr. Carrideo." An unfamiliar voice said. Assuming he was the doctor I continued to listen as Antonio was awakening off my chest.

"How is he? Will he be okay? When will he wake up?" I heard Antonio ask quickly, surly twitching his fingers nervously.

"Calm sir, he should be fine we pumped his stomach clearing him from the overdose he was nearing. Thankfully you got to him sir. He may have never woken again, he'll be forever grateful that you saved him I'm sure."

'My ass it's his fault I did that anyway and he knows it.'

"As for his awaking I would expect he should come around soon, but he will wake whenever he seems to choose. Now after he awakes he will need to answer some questions for us. That will determine his prescriptions and if we will have to send him to therapy."

"Why would he have to go to therapy?" Antonio asked.

"Well this appears to be a case of suicide however if it was not intentional, for there are some cases where it is not then his outcome come vary. If it was suicide then by law we must have him go to a therapist who would work with him. I do imagine in any case he'll recover soon." The doctor finished, ruffling some papers.

I can imagine at this point Antonio is nodding, and probably staring at me like a creeper, my brother close to crying, and that emotionless potato is holding him. The room fills with silence as the doctor's papers continue to move some, and he clears his throat. I can't imagine this becoming anymore uncomfortable and took some pride in the fact my eyes remained closed still.

"Now who will be taking care of him once he is released and his final summary has been given. The nurse has you recorded as the brother, Mr. Vargas and you as the finance Mr. Carrideo."

'Finance… what the fuck we weren't even dating. What the crapola?' I thought trying to put my mind around why he would claim to be my finance.

"I will be." Antonio said his voice soft.

"Okay then if he does get any medications he must be monitored and you will have to watch him take them make sure he takes the right amount and then proceed to keep him in line with when he is to take then to prevent another overdose. Do you agree to do so Mr. Carrideo?"

"Si." He said his voice cold and hostel, giving me a small shiver of fright.

"Then that is about all I have for you guys. Do you have any questions?" No one spoke up.

The door then shut and I could feel someone's eyes on me. I waited to hear more footsteps or any sign that anyone else was going to leave, but the tension seemed to wrap around us. Something tells me I better continue to fake my sleep for a bit.

"Well that was a mouth full to hear, don't you agree Luddy." My brother said his voice sad. Assuming the potato nodded since Feli paused then continued to talk. "Big brother Toni does you want to go home and sleep or at least go downstairs to eat, you've been here for four days you need to go eat." My brother said in his worried tone.

"No I need to be hear when he wakes up, I need to apologize and talk to him. You guys have been here for a while too, go eat I'll call you if he wakes or anything changes okay." He said plopping back in the chair next to me.

"Okay Toni but if he isn't up when we return please at least goes downstairs and eat." He said before there shuffled out and the door shut.

The room was once again silent, except for my machinery, and I could hear him sigh. I can imagine him now running his hands though his tangled short locks his tan skin wrinkled together at his forehead in stress. I know this can't be much harder on him than it is on me, well except that stomach pain.

"Okay Lovi this is what I have to say. Lo siento I snapped at you I've been so stressed and busy, but so have you. I realize now that the one day you got off, cleaning our house was not what you planned or were going to do. I wouldn't have done so either. It was wrong of me to yell at you and say all those things. It wasn't right, nothing I've been doing was right.

"Dating Bella for a short while to piss you off, not caring enough to check on you, hell if Feli hadn't been busy I doubt I would have ever known how much you were hurting. It's not right and I know I can't make it right, but dio I am going to try because te amo. I really do and I mean it and I realize I was such a fool for thinking that you wouldn't love me too.

"We've both been so fucking stupid and lo siento. I know you're not sleeping Lovi and I want you to stop faking and tell me how you are feeling in response. Por favor Lovi I'm so scared right now and need to know how badly I've fucked up." Antonio finished sighing again, and I knew he was nervous if his constant speaking in Spanish was anything to go by.

Opening my eyes I looked over at him, and sure enough he looks just like I imagined him. Tan hands in oily chocolate locks, normal bright emeralds filled with worry and sadness. He looked just as Feli said someone who hasn't slept, ate, or simply groomed himself in days. His skin wrinkled up in stress and his overall appearance not being half of his normal god like looks.

Yet he was still beautiful, how he does it I will never understand. Making an attempt to sit up without hurting my stomach further I glared at him and checked him over once more. Fucking hot bastard, damn him and his pervasive words.

"I just don't get it. Why do you always come to me when we keep at this we fight constantly? You fit better with someone like Bella but you still come near me. I just haven't figured you out yet. I want you back, but I don't get why you want me back. You're such a confusing bastard, but I guess that's why I stay around you and never will be able to stay away." I gave an excuse for a smile to him before he came closer to me.

"Neither will I mi amor you better start getting accustomed to me being around you." He said giving me a goofy smile before he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed back feeling his arms wrap around my back to keep me in place and let my arms relax. I wrapped them around his neck and smiled. I'll give myself this moment, this once in my life to be unguarded and risky. As he pulled back and smiled at me we heard a faint knock at the door before a woman came in and asked me questions about my overdose. Once she left to inform the doctor we went back to waiting in a relaxed silence. He finally came back in and informed us that I would be released and free to go, and to just take tums for the next few days to help with the stomach pain. We informed my brother and after being hugged by him, and some insults to the potato we went back to our house to enjoy being together again.

_**I have water. We went on vacation and since we live in Iowa the pipes froze and we had to get a grouchy guy to come unfreeze them. I have water again and I'm very happy for it. I'm also looking at my New Year one shots and I have found that Hetalia is in the lead (not by much mind you) and I will look again on New Year's Eve before I start on my story, and whichever category had won gets another story added on as long as I don't get random influences. Either way votes if you guys want otherwise I'll have another story up then and hopefully my original story that I have finally got the plot semi generated will start showing up on smash word and fictionpress. And now I get to freeze my ass off yay. That's all my loves. **_


End file.
